Twisted Love Rectangle
by Mysteriouspenwriter
Summary: After Fushimi left Homra for Scpeter 4, he kept all the hatred and love for Yata locked up in his heart for good (or so he thinks) and starts to hook up with his boss, the blue king. What if Yata starts to regret of letting Fushimi go? What if Mikoto starts to realize his feelings for Reisi and starts to woo him?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Twisted Love Rectangle**

**Summary: After Fushimi left Homra for Scpeter 4, he kept all the hatred and love for Yata locked up in his heart for good (or so he thinks) and starts to hook up with his boss, the blue king.**

**What if Yata starts to regret of letting Fushimi go?**

**What if Mikoto starts to realize his feelings for Reisi and starts to woo him?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K project.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Few months ago**_

_Fushimi squeezed his arms tightly, digging his jagged nails into his wet skin, relishing the physical pain that seemed more welcoming than the painful ache in his heart. The sky was a dark, dull grey just like the sheen of dust on his windowsill. Rain poured heavily from the swollen clouds like tears and the fierce gale howled dominantly sending cold shivers down his body._

_Fushimi tasted the salty fluid warmth and the bland droplets of rain on his lips as they stream steadily down his face like a running tap._

_Pressing a hand on the front, he sunk his fingers into the rough bark, biting off the pain with a whimper. He could feel the harsh wind slamming into his body like a taunting abuser with a curled whip._

"_Fushimi.. Why are you under the rain without an umbrella?" a soft but authoritive voice called from a distance._

_Wiping his tear stained face on the sleeve of his uniform; he turned and met the steady gaze of Scepter 4's captain Munakata Reisi. His captain was as rigid and guarded as always but there was a hint of concern and sadness beneath those violet eyes. Fushimi let out an uneasy gulp as the tall blue eyed latter made his way towards his personal space._

_Fushimi shivered when Reisi stroked his slippery face with a cool finger. Droplets of rain made soft platters on Reisi's blue umbrella like the low beating of drums._

_Burning shades of violet met his glassy sapphire ones with a burning intensity that could rival a dying star. Fushimi could hear the loud rhythmic thumps of his heart as Reisi hovered over him with his trusty umbrella in his grip._

"_Fushimi…" Reisi whispered, wrapping an arm around Fushimi's slim waist, fingers teasing the crumpled slippery hem of Fushimi's jacket. _

_Fushimi's hands were shaking when he wrapped his arms around Reisi's neck, linking his fingers together to hold himself in place. To anchor him to earth, to the universe._

"_Captain" his voice sounded like broken glass to his ears. His whole body felt like it could break into pieces any moment. Fushimi felt so suffocated wallowing in his hurt and pain that he felt his chest tighten once more, his eyes stinging with unshed tears._

"_Fushimi…. Are you hurt?" Reisi knew that he was in pain, but he needed to make sure that he hears Fushimi speak again. His own chest tightened with worry and Reisi secured his hold on the broken blue eyed boy, afraid that Fushimi will dissolve through his arms like silk if he let go._

_Flashes of red seeped through his vision like warm velvet. Soft, warm lips pressed into his cool ones, bathing him in warm flames. Small fingers weave through the blue strands like fingers playing a harp. The bright burst of red when they pressed their bodies together, the soft panting of pleasure when Fushimi brought __**him**__ higher, the satisfied pants and moans after their lovemaking, the sharp shards of pain when he caught __**him**__ glancing at another man with a wistful expression on his face. As if Fushimi is just a toy to __**him**__, for __**him**__ to prod around with until he gets a newer better doll._

"_I… I.. never wanted you to see me like this.. Weak.. Broken..Pathetic" Fushimi said hoarsely, burying his face into Munakata's warm embrace, inhaling the bittersweet cologne that he grown to love._

"_It's alright Fushimi, I'm here for you" Reisi then pressed their bodies together, faces so close that if one leaned another centimeter, he could already press their lips together._

_Fushimi could feel his face burn a slow burn when Reisi kissed every bruised knuckle with whispers of kisses. Reisi pushed Fushimi against the bark before entwining their fingers together. Fushimi could feel the smooth cold skin against his own and he shut his eyes, waiting for his captain to make the first move._

"_Look at me Fushimi.. Look at me" Reisi kissed the long fluttered eyelids with soft, chaste kisses, leaving a soft burn to every part of his skin that Reisi had touched._

"_Captain" Fushimi panted,feeling his face heat up like a kettle upon the stove. He longed for Reisi to just get it done and over with but it seemed that Reisi was contented in going slow._

_Not that it mattered anyway._

"_Fushimi.. I will never leave your side from this very moment.. Until you ask for me to leave your side, I will never leave you alone Fushimi… Never.." Reisi trailed kisses on Fushimi's slick jaw, kissing the salty tears that are still running down his face with slow kisses. _

_Gently using his free hand to stroke Fushimi's soft neck with the barest touches, he then press his lips on the unblemished neck and glide them slowly down until they rest on his collarbone before licking the cold skin. Fushimi arched his back in ecstasy hearing himself whimper, yearning for more. He cupped his captain's face in his hands so that he could see Reisi's earnest face, to see the truth in his eyes._

"_I….." Fushimi parted his numb, slick lips and pressed his nose on his captain's slim one. Fushimi let out long deep pants; the urge to press his lips on the latter's soft looking ones burning him inside out._

"_Fushimi… Let me treat you better than your last lover… Let me wipe every last drops of hurt in your body" Reisi whispered against Fushimi's mouth before sweeping his ones on the parted, eager ones with the least pressure._

_The aftershocks of Reisi's lips gliding on his sent pleasant shivers running down his spine. His knees buckled but Reisi balanced him with his knee. The rough material brushed against his thigh sending hot shivers up his thigh and into his wellbeing._

"_Do you love me captain?" Fushimi whispered, fingers stroking his captain's cool face, careful not to get blood on it._

"_I like you Fushimi" Reisi whispered huskily against Fushimi's face, blowing heated breaths that made Fushimi's head spin with pleasure._

"_That is good enough" Fushimi finally capture his captain's lips in his, feeling the latter parting his lips as well. Reisi's umbrella slipped out of his grip and onto the wet slippery soil with a soft thud as he used both hands to pulled Fushimi closer, deepening the kiss urgently._

_The soft heated kisses warmed the edges of Fushimi's soul in promise that there will be more to come._

"_Fushimi….." a high pitched wail rang in his ears._

_I will never let you hurt me again…._

_Misaki…_

**How is this for the first chapter? I know I must continue with my other fan friction but I suddenly felt like doing this….**

**If this chapter is good enough for a second… Please review and I will try my best to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back.. Well the first chapter is a bit confusing yeah.. but that is to make us WONDER about what happened between Fushimi and Yata. Have fun reading!**

_**Two years later**_

"Fushimi? Where do you want to go for dinner afterwards?" Reisi looked towards his blue haired subordinate who seemed to be wrestling with the printing machine.

Ever since they have "dated" or "being together", according to Reisi, Fushimi wondered what on earth had caused him to "date" the most boring guy on earth who happens to be his boss. Reisi Munakata is the last man Fushimi will ever date because he had always wanted someone with more passion and willing to get whatever he wants even if he burns the earth under his feet. Someone who can make Fushimi lose all common sense and just jump off the ledge without looking down. Someone to light up the flame in his heart.

"Er… Why not?" Fushimi grinded his teeth, pressing the start button for the millionth time, when the machine let out a low groan Fushimi tried in vain to shake it even though it weights like ten Kamamotoes.

Firm slender hands gripped his fingers, pulling them away from the machine. Fushimi sucked in a deep breath, when Munakata leaned in and press his lips on the curve if his ear. Fushimi could smell the fragrant scent of green tea on his breath and he lowered his head, trying not to moan.

"Captain…" Fushimi whispered staring at the ground on his feet.

_Thump thump thump_

He could feel his pulse rise with every second Munakata leaned closer, pressing his chest on Fushimi's back.

"Please….Captain… Not now.." he shivered when Munakata rubbed slow, teasing circles on his waist, all the while with his lips on Fushimi's neck.

He could feel Reisi's low chuckle as the vibrations slowly made their way over his body, making him close his eyes in ecstasy.

"Captain" Fushimi bit his tongue, feeling it flare in pain for a while, when the pleasure of Munakata's touch started to seep in.

_How could he make me feel this way? Aren't I supposed to be the dominant? Why am I demoted to a submissive?_

"The printing machine ran out of paper, get new ones from the second drawer" Munakata griped Fushimi's waist and lead him to the drawer, guiding his hand to the drawer before Fushimi snatched his own hand away in annoyance and embarrassment.

"After this.. Meet me outside" Munakata squeezed his arm and strode off.

_What have I gotten myself into? Fushimi thought._

After closing the door to the printing room, he hand over the burden to Andy to be handled to Seri. He watched as Andy skipped off happily like he is carrying a box of chocolates.

"Tch…. So happy just because of Seri." Fushimi mumbled under his breath.

Fushimi despised that over chested blonde because she is so superior and proud over everything especially towards her subordinates. No… Make that slaves.. She always love suck up to Captain with her big assets and snotty speech which made him a little pissed off.

_Yes captain_

_As you wish captain_

_Thank you captain_

Almost everyone in Scepter 4 knew that they were together and it was a shock at first. Stares of surprise, envy and respect are always directed towards him every time he walks along the hallways. Seri ordered him around more than usual, giving him glares every time he looked at her. Somehow it made him annoyed and a little proud at the same time.

If you thought that Fushimi got a promotion or leniency, you are very wrong because he had more work than usual, after all Munakata is adamant in not mixing work and pleasure together.

"I don't want them to think that now I am with you, you get to have less responsibility." Munakata had said.

Fushimi gripped his coat harder when a cold gust of wind blew in his face when the automatic doors parted for him. He just got a scolding from Seri for being ten seconds late for the drill. Easy to say for someone who rarely goes out for patrols.

He unconsciously bumped into Munakata's chest earning a slow smile from him. When Reisi smiled it was as if the sun has crashed on Fushimi's face and he tried not to grin back, instead mumbling a sorry and walking ahead, not bothering to pull away when Reisi, quickened his pace and pulled Fushimi closer to him.

Yata glided across the busy streets, inhaling the familiar scent of gasoline and burnt rubber. The sky were bright hues of pinks and yellows streaking across the darkening blue like the cocktails Izumo had always toyed around with. Gusts of wind whipped around the stray hairs of his beanie when he quickened his pace past the formidable Scepter 4 building. Not because he was always arrested there but because of a certain sapphire eyed person.

The first few days were the hardest because his eyelids always heat up when he passed the translucent shades of blue.

Blue…. Blue….. Blue….Just like the depths of Fushimi's heart.

He risked a glance at the building and stopped to admire the glassy blue radiance that almost seemed like those bright sapphire ones. His heart felt like molten lead in his chest, not because that Fushimi had left him but by how quickly he moved on.

Why can't he do the same? Has Fushimi only been using him to satisfy his desires? Toying with his body and chose another unsullied one when he had the chance? How can he be this cruel? The day Yata willingly gave himself to Fushimi was when he finally realized that he could trust Fushimi with his body, his life. He would never simply give himself like a paper bag for just anyone.

_I trusted you.. I gave you all that I had… Why are you so cruel just to throw me away like an old plaything?_

Fushimi was his first lover… and his last.

The day Fushimi left and took with him, their future,their memories, broke his heart into a million pieces. It was like a dream, every cold word Fushimi slapped in his face were sharp knives to his heart. Everything hurts so badly that Yata staggered towards HOMRA and threw himself to his friends, crying so hard that his throat hurt, his head hurt… Everything hurts. Chitose and Bando raved and thrashed, swearing that they will beat up this ungrateful shit when they meet him and slice him with his own blade before burning his body and flushing the ashes into the toilet so that he will never come back ever again.

Izumo polished his glass silently, shooting pitying gazes towards Yata. Eric even volunteered to kill Fushimi himself.

Mikoto just looked at Yata with an expressionless face and held up his arms which Yata accepted gratefully. Sobbing into Mikoto's jacket, he hiccupped Fushimi's name over and over again.

Those many months were torture and every morning he expected to see Fushimi watching him like always from the left side of the bed giving him a warm smile that warmed him to the toes unlike his cold sadistic ones. Sometimes, it felt like a dream. He thought that he could hear Fushimi's voice calling him from the kitchen or him berating Yata when he didn't shower for a week. Eating and drinking felt like a chore to him. The apartment that Fushimi used to share with him became a rat's nest. Leftover take outs and weeks laundry littered all over the place and he was too tired to even balk at the stench. Sometimes he threw up and sometimes he threw up nothing at all, just wheezing and clutching his chest in pain. The world was just all grey and black. When he felt drowsy one morning, Yata almost wished that he could finally die and leave the heartbreak behind.

It was a blur when he heard the door smash open with such force, the pieces of the door scattered like crumbs all over the tiles. Mikoto had stormed in with a look of absolute rage on his features, his powerful red all over the place, making him look like avenging angel. Fujishima winced a little at the smell rushed towards him along with the rest of HOMRA, only parting when Mikoto angrily ordered them to clean up the place. He then gently scooped him up in his arms and carried him towards the door, refusing all of Izumos offers to call the ambulance and insisted on carrying him all the way to the hospital, ignoring strange looks from everyone and even help. From there he nursed Yata back to health and even checked up on him when he was discharged from the hospital and tucked into Izumo' spare bed. Mikoto had truly been the best king and brother figure in his life. Without him, Yata will surely never open his eyes and face the sun again. Mikoto never treated anyone like a subject but a brother, accepting all the unwanted and the lonely who need a home. Yes….he was forever in Mikoto's debt.

When he finally can mutter Fushimi's name without choking, he was shocked when he entered the bar one day, hearing everyone arguing loudly.

"What the fuck happened here?" Yata raised his voice.

Everyone hushed, even Anna avoided his gaze.

"What? Do I look like a kid or what? What happened idiots?" Yata scowled, putting his hands on his hips.

Shohei tried to say something but no sound came out, gaping like a fish out of water.

"That worthless brat is screwing with the blue king now! He deserves to be walloped and castrated!" Bando finally yelled, stomping his foot.

Yata paused for a moment to breathe. Fushimi came as easily as he left and now he has taken a new lover. His heart clenched painfully in his chest and he suddenly despised the blue king.

"Mikoto is this true?" Yata forced himself to be calm, but his head is spinning and his throat felt like someone had fed him a spoonful of sand. Months of getting over him came back again; his heart throbbing like it was restricted.

Mikoto avoided his gaze and Yata was a little surprised to see Mikoto so pale and emotionless.

"Yes….. They have left us…." He said quietly, turning his gaze away.

The room became chaotic and Izumo yelled at everyone not to thrash his bar.

At first Yata could not imagine why Izumo shot a pitying towards Mikoto instead of Yata or that why Mikoto had said 'we'.

He knows later on and sometimes he almost wishes that he hadn't heard it.


End file.
